SmashScape
by Armanyte
Summary: When the Smashers discover a portal to another world what will they discover? and can they get back? This is my first fanfic rated T for violence this is a smash bros. fic. Read and Review slight LinkxOC and some implied LinkxZelda
1. Zaros Brawls

**Well this is my first fanfic (and the first Brawl Runescape crossover) so read and tell me what you think about it. The smashers encounter a world unlike any of their own Gielinor. Some implied LinkxZelda and Slight LinkxOC (not my choice, but 20 bucks can be very persuasive.) I will usually base the chapter name off of a quest title or a music track ex: While Tabuu Sleeps. Oh before I forget I don't own Runescape or anything related to it same with Super Smash bros.**

**Chapter**** 1:**** Zaros**** Brawls****(Zaros Stirs****)**

Pit dove for cover as two pikmin flew past him. He returned with two arrows and then jumped down to a lower platform. It was a daily training match. Pit was teamed with Link and they were facing Captain Olimar and Meta knight. So far Link and Meta knight were pretty even in their sword fight, so that left pit to deal with Olimar. He fired two more arrows and leapt up slashing through Olimar's army of pikmin. Olimar kept his distance and kept throwing yellow pikmin at Pit. Pit grabbed a ray gun and fired twice. Leaping up and out of Olimar's range he readied an attack. Olimar jumped up only to be caught in a burst of laser fire. Pit ran up and slashed both blades up and sent Olimar flying.

Link deflected Meta knight's blade and leapt back throwing his boomerang hoping to stun him. Unfortunately Meta knight jumped over the spinning projectile and kept backing Link up. Link was at the edge of the field when he locked swords with Meta knight. Then Link heard a small whirling sound. Link suddenly let go and Meta knight was propelled further and just managed to steady his balance when a boomerang knocked him off the ledge. Link saw his enemy disappear. He rejoiced until he heard the flapping of dark wings. Link turned to see Meta knight alive and very angry. Meta knight charged and disarmed Link immediately. Link backed up to the ledge when he heard a blast from a ray gun. Pit swooped in surprising Meta knight and knocking him off balance. Link picked up the Master Sword and knocked Meta knight off. Then a resounding "GAME" was heard through the arena. Link and Pit then teleported back to Smash Mansion.

When they rematerialized Olimar and Meta knight were not worse for the wear. Meta knight approached them sternly. Link thought Meta knight was mad, but Meta knight just stuck out his hand and shook Link's. Zelda came up clapping and congratulated Link on a battle well fought. "Want to stop by the cafeteria for dinner?" Zelda asked courteously.

"Sure," Link replied

As Link and Zelda went to the cafeteria they passed Yoshi who had his arms full of food being chased by and angry Kirby. When they got to the cafeteria they sat by Marth, Pit, and Peach. Peach looked worried because Sonic had greatly injured Mario in a match earlier that day. They were done with their food and just talking when an ear-splitting shriek that chilled the blood of every smasher. No one could remember the last time Samus had screamed…

Sonic was up in a millisecond being the fastest of the smashers. He found Samus in her room. Samus was aiming her arm cannon at what looked like a decapitated body that was still crawling towards her. Sonic charged a homing attack and knocked the zombie back. It got up again and lurched towards them. "Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon cried as he burst into the room and smashed into the zombie. It got up again and Captain Falcon prepared to punch it again when Samus cut him off and fired her charge shot shattering the zombie into different limbs.

The other smashers and Master Hand then came into the doorway. "Ok Samus you really have to go back to those anger management classes." Sonic commented pointing to the pieces of reanimated corpse on the floor.

"Shut up." Samus replied coldly

"As interested as I am in Samus's anger issues," Master Hand interrupted "We need to know where this thing came from and what that is." He pointed to the inter-dimensional rift inside Samus's room.

"I can run a forensic analysis if you would like." R.O.B. said

"That would be good, Thank you R.O.B. as for the rest of you…"

"Crazy banana fry time!" Crazy Hand said. Crazy Hand then charged toward the portal knocking Kirby, Yoshi, and Pit into the portal.

"Crazy!" The smashers said in unison. Master Hand slapped Crazy and turned to the other smashers. "Grab as many supplies as you can carry and meet me back here we will keep the portal open."

All the smashers dispersed. Link came into his room and began packing. He made sure no one was looking and opened his dresser. He took out his claw shots and used his power over the Triforce to open up a mini portal in his hat. He stuffed all his gear into the hat and went to the central fountain, in the middle of the fountain. After catching a few fairies he headed to Samus's room where everyone was waiting.

"Alright!" Master hand announced "We will await your return good luck."

The smashers stepped into the portal and were immediately teleported.


	2. Brawl Runs Deep

**Well this is it, it's a little short, but they'll get better, the next few chapters will be two brawlers navigating a dungeon. Oops I don't own Runescape or Super smash bros. they belong to Jagex and Nintendo, Sega, and Konami.**

**Chapter 2: Brawl Runs Deep **

Pit unceremoniously crashed into a rocky beach. Pit sat up and groaned. He observed the coast line and saw nothing, but snow and rock. Just then an inter-dimensional rift dropped a pink puffball onto Pit.

"Aargh! Kirby get off!" Pit moaned

"Poyo!" Kirby replied happily.

When Kirby got off of Pit, Pit opened Kirby's mouth and jumped inside. A few minutes later he popped back out carrying a translator. He stuck it on Kirby and he was understandable.

"Ya know, you do taste like chicken." Kirby burped.

Pit now thoroughly disgusted began to trek up the mountain. Kirby finally sat down while Pit was looking out over the ocean when the rock beneath him came to life!

"Pit!" Kirby cried.

Pit turned and fired a light arrow at the rock crab. It simply shook it off and kept charging. Pit met it with his dual blades. Kirby then jumped on the rock crab and smashed it with his hammer. The crab shuttered and died. Pit wiped his brow and saw to his utter horror more rocks were coming to life!

"Go go go!" Pit screamed as they ran away from the rock crab army.

They stopped in front of a menacing cave mouth with a warning sign saying that death awaits most that come in. With that cheery note the two smashers delved into the depths of the dungeon. They crept along quietly when what looked like a giant shark on two legs with spikes attacked them. Pit and Kirby jumped back as it snapped its jaws. Kirby hit it with his hammer, but that didn't stop it. Pit fired a light arrow and then backed the creature up with his swords. The dagannoth finally fell from the relentless sword strokes. Kirby peered into the darkness and saw more dagannoths creeping around the dark cavern. Pit jumped and grabbed a stalagmite and hurled it into a corner drawing their attention. The trick worked and Kirby and Pit sprinted towards the door. Pit tried to shove it open, but the door wouldn't budge. Kirby noticed two plates on the floor and stepped on one, and then he motioned for Pit to stand on the other. When Pit stood on the platform the door ground open and Pit and Kirby rushed inside.

After a moment of breath, the walrus like Wallasalkis began creeping towards the puffball and angel. Kirby jumped up and slammed his sword down to repel them while Pit covered with his bow. They sprinted to the end of the passage then stopped when a prop blocked their path. Pit was trying to fend off the attacking hordes while Kirby tried to open the door. Finally Kirby brought out his hammer and smashed the door to pieces. Then a very annoyed Pit went down the hole. (If I get a comment about that I'm seriously going to question the maturity of my readers.) When they got their bearings they saw more Wallasalkis and decided just to run. Pit bounced blasts off of his mirror shield and Kirby slashed with his sword to the end of the tunnel. They climbed down the ladder to reveal the hordes of dagannoth. Pit slashed through the hides of many dagannoth. Kirby finally was fed up with an urge and decided to sample the local seafood. Kirby opened his bottomless pit of a mouth and promptly swallowed a dagannoth. Kirby promptly grew spikes and began firing spikes at every dagannoth. Pit gave a questioning look, but climbed down the ladder into a room filled with large boulders. Kirby leapt down and fired a spike into a boulder. The giant rock crab woke up looked around and went back to sleep. Pit grimaced, but just decided to glide over to get to the next room. Kirby quickly followed suit. When Kirby came down Pit was standing over a pile of dagannoth.

"What?" Pit asked as he beheaded another dagannoth.

Kirby shrugged and leapt down the hole in the ground. The next few rooms were filled with wallasalkies which were quickly dispatched. The next room was filled with Boulder/Rock Crabs. Which Pit and Kirby promptly flew or floated over. The next three rooms were filled with dagannoths. The next room was filled with unusual boulders. Pit bent down to examine what looked like a dead mage. Kirby walked into the open and the rock lobster came to life and began to squeeze the poor puffball. Pit tried to help Kirby, but the lobster would not let go. Finally Pit put together his bow and pried the claws apart like a crowbar. Kirby attempted to swallow the next lobster, but it wouldn't fit. After many claw marks spikes and burns. They came to the hopefully, last room.

Kirby and Pit entered the circular chamber. Three enormous dagannoths turned and attacked. Rex attacked Kirby. Kirby was avoiding a claw and a large tail. Kirby smashed with his hammer, but Rex's tail smashed the weapon out of the way. Kirby turned into a spike ball which Rex threw against the wall. Kirby collapsed unconscious. Pit went on the offensive firing arrows at prime and trying to land a blow. His "water wave on steroids" (courtesy of zybez) fired at Pit who leapt over it and put both swords through his skull. As prime fell dead Rex's tail smashed into Pit. Kirby woke up and saw the two remaining kings about to eat Pit. Kirby leapt up and collided with dagannoth supreme. Rex looked around to see and enraged puffball leaping up and driving a sword down his mouth. Pit woke up to see Kirby looking down on him they saw a portal in the center of the room and stepped into it.

**I finally finished! If you guys have any suggestions about who to put together review with which two brawlers and where are they. Next up Lucario and Zelda.**


	3. Smasher's Requiem

**Armanyte: It's good to be back!**

**Taylor-chan: Ahem!**

**Armanyte: oh introducing, my sister she'll be helping me around my fics.**

**Taylor-chan: Armanyte doesn't own anything and never will.**

**Armanyte: Hey!**

**Taylor-chan: Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Smasher's Requiem**

Lucario came out of the portal a little disoriented, but unharmed. He gazed at his surroundings. A quaint wood with several people walking about, a few gave strange looks at Lucario, but then passed by without a care. Lucario heard a noise and a grunt he turned to see Zelda collapsed onto the ground. He rushed over to her. Kneeling down, Zelda's eyes opened and she got up. _Are you alright? _Lucario asked telepathically.

"Yes, do you know where we are?" Zelda responded

_"I'm just a clueless as you. Should we ask that imp over there?"_

Zelda turned to where Lucario was pointing. She nodded and they strolled over to the imp. Zimberfizz looked up and saw what looked like an elf and a blue wolf on two legs.

"Ello I'm Zimberfizz. Can I help you?" Zimberfizz asked.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Zelda cut in, Lucario had almost sent his message telepathically, but a look from Zelda told him that now was not the time to freak the little imp out.

"Sure, but can you do me a small favor first?" Zimberfizz asked.

"OK, what is it?" Zelda asked.

"You see my master there, Nomad has been going somewhere and I need you to find out where he's been going."

Lucario gave a quick nod and turned to see Nomad a tall, pale, bald man holding a wicked looking staff. _This'll be fun. _Lucario thought to himself. He closed his eyes and let the aura flow around him.

"Eh, what's he doing?" Zimberfizz inquired.

"Following your master" Zelda replied.

Lucario felt around for Nomad's aura and found it blood red with shades of black. Lucario recoiled with horror. He didn't follow Nomad for Zimberfizz now he felt the evil radiating from Nomad he needed to know what destruction he could wreak. So wrapped up in his thoughts he almost missed Nomad leaving into an underground entrance. He motioned for Zelda to follow him. She broke out of conversation with Zimberfizz and followed Lucario. Lucario leapt down the concealed hole and Zelda silently followed. When they hit the ground Lucario looked at Zelda. She understood immediately and changed into her Sheikah form Sheik. Lucario went through the nearby hall and was greeted by a grizzly sight.

Nomad was facing three dark warriors. The warrior attacked Nomad a few times, but then Nomad killed the warrior with one swipe of his staff. The mage tried to run but was immediately killed. Finally the archer attempted to fight Nomad, but Nomad unleashed a powerful magic attack that killed the ranger. Lucario came out of hiding and approached Nomad.

_"Why are you here?"_ Lucario asked.

"I could ask the same of you, assassin!" Nomad spat.

_"We are not assassins. Your imp Zimberfizz sent us."_ Lucario replied calmly.

"Go back up I have no business with you." Nomad said turning deeper into the temple.

Sheik came up to Lucario and they followed Nomad quietly. They came into a large chamber they attempted to follow Nomad, but they got stuck in an arcane barrier. They looked at the ground which showed two pipes bringing electricity or magic to the barrier. So they followed one into a nearby arch. They saw what looked like a giant generator supplying power to the door. Suddenly a ghost-like spirit attacked them. Lucario struck at it with his paws while Sheik threw her needles. Finally the spirit collapsed and they looked up to see more spectral attendants. Lucario pointed to a ladder and used extreme speed to get to it. Sheik teleported up the ladder. More spectral attendants faced them. Lucario force palmed one while Sheik dismembered one with her chain.

_"This is endless!"_ Lucario yelled.

"Well, just keep fighting!" Sheik screamed as she killed two more spectral attendants.

Lucario pulled a nearby lever then thrust his paw into the chest of one of the creatures and had an aura sphere explode inside it. Sheik disemboweled another and pulled another into a needle barrage. They heard a grinding and a ladder appeared. Lucario jumped over his attendant and put in an aura kick to defeat it. Sheik and Lucario already exhausted went up the ladder. The first thing they saw was two drains and pillars beside them.

"What do you think those are for?" Sheik asked.

Lucario walked up to one and promptly pushed the pillar over. She was about to protest when he slid the other pillar into place. Then four spectral attendants appeared surrounding the two. They all charged as one so Sheik teleported leaving Lucario to face them alone. A split second before contact Lucario used double team. The enemies crashed into each other. Lucario roared and smashed them all against the wall. Sheik walked out of the shadows clapping with her grin hidden by the scarf around her neck. They both climbed down the ladder onto the middle floor. Water was running through the little canals in the room. They had seen some on all the floors so how would they get it downstairs? Lucario pushed a nearby pillar opening up a drain. They heard a splash downstairs and went down the ladder. They were pleasantly surprised when there were no attendants in the room. So they looked at the water canal and then looked at the strange machine. They pushed a pillar onto a drain which made the water go forward and right. They then pushed another pillar, and so on and so on. Eventually they realized that they were getting nowhere. While Lucario meditated on the problem, Sheik took to examining the pillars. Finally after five minutes of inspection the leapt on top of one and saw that each had a different pattern on the top.

"Lucario, I think each will separate the water into different channels there are patterns showing the directions!"

Lucario got up from a meditative pose and asked. "Can you show me where to push?"

Sheik nodded and they got started. After a half hour of back breaking pushing, well on Lucario's part anyway, the water was going into the machine. A rumble was heard and the machine exploded. Sheik teleported and Lucario used double team to avoid shrapnel. They went back to the foyer facing some (A/N: Screw it, I can't remember their names so I'm just calling them specters, Armanyte out.) Specters. After they fought through them they came to the other room with a pipe going out of it. The room looked more peaceful the only specters were guarding some contraption. They examined the room and Sheik found some substance which she dropped. Then an elemental came out and ate the food it looked around then went back to its contraption. Sheik just stared while Lucario found what looked like a pit. He called over Sheik and asked her what she thought.

"Well it looks wet; maybe we should direct the water from the other room." Sheik volunteered.

Lucario nodded and the pair went into the foyer. Two specters appeared and attacked. Sheik back-flipped away from a swipe and then changed back into Zelda. After another swipe Zelda cast Din's fire burning the specter. Lucario's specter had gone on a ballistic rampage swiping and slashing anyway it could. Lucario had dodged every one of the blows, but had been backed up into a wall. The creature slashed once more and Lucario used extreme speed to leap over it. Then Lucario spun around, and he force-palmed the specter into the wall. Zelda and Lucario went into the room and met no resistance as they went up to the water source. Zelda and Lucario shifted the pillars so that the water now fell into the pit in the other room. When they got down and were about to go into the foyer Zelda thought for a second and grabbed Lucario using Farore's wind and teleported them into the other room. Lucario staggered away a little dizzy.

"_Why did you do that?"_ Lucario demanded.

"It's easier than fighting through creatures every time we go through there." Zelda retorted.

Lucario shrugged and he went to inspect the new waterfall in the middle of the room. _"Those elementals must power the machine maybe this waterfall will shut them down." _Lucario thought.

Zelda picked up more of the substance and layed a trail to the waterfall. A few moments later an elemental came out and followed the trail eating the substance. When it reached the waterfall it ate the last piece of food, but the water tore it to pieces. With an unearthly screech the creature died. Suddenly a lone specter came out. Lucario motioned that he would take care of it and let Zelda lure elementals. After repeating the process twice more the strange machine crumbled. Zelda and Lucario went back into the foyer, but this time met no resistance as they passed through the now deactivated barrier.

To their anoyance another barrier stood before them. They followed the left pipe first. When they came into the room they found the machine tangled in vines. Zelda tried to burn them down, but it had no effect. While Lucario tried to batter it away, Zelda noticed a trail of vines. She turned to find that the vine was now fighting back and was slamming Lucario with a tendril repeatedly onto the ground. She barely managed to release Lucario, but the vine receded and returned to the barrier. The duo followed the vine trail until a set of vines stuck out of the ground which the two easily dispatched. They found and destroyed two more sets of vines. When the final vine was cut an earsplitting roar rocked the whole temple. The two rushed back to the machine to find a giant behemoth standing infront of the contraption.

The decaying avatar smashed his foot into the ground sending the brawlers flying. Zelda hit the wall hard, while Lucario used extreme speed to bounce of the wall and kick the avatar. Zelda had gotten back up and changed into Sheik. She avoided the next stomp and sent a shower of needles at the avatar. The creature roared in pain, but never noticed Lucario running up its back. Lucario got to the head and force palmed the avatar in the base of the skull. The roar sent Lucario flying, but he used extreme speed to land carefully. The decaying avatar brought both fists down on the ground sending out shockwaves that knocked Lucario and Sheik off their feet. Lucario looked up just in time to see a very large fist collide with his body. Sheik saw Lucario go limp after the punch. She began teleporting around the room trying to confuse the beast. It worked and it got dizzy. She finally landed in front of the machine. The avatar now thoroughly annoyed punched at the small creature. Sheik teleported and fist hit machine.

**Falador:**

Guard 1: Was that an earthquake?

Guard 2: I think it was more like a supernatural beast who punched a machine producing monumental amounts of energy.

(Guard 1 looks oddly at Guard 2)

Guard 1: OK…Uh oh, here comes another one.

(Adventurer comes and kills guard 1)

Adventurer: Oh just a coin

Guard 2: *gulp* (adventurer attacks and kills guard 2)

Adventurer: Yay clue scroll!

**Nomad's Temple:**

Sheik uncovered her ears and looked around. The beast seemed stunned and its arm was nearly burnt off. Sheik ran up the avatar's back and drew the dagger she reserved for very big and dangerous beasts (Mostly Gannondorf) and Link when she caught him cheating on her. She plunged the dagger into the beast and it fell towards the machine. She jumped and teleported to the ground while both beast and machine were destroyed.

Sheik then ran over to Lucario changing back into Zelda as she went. She checked him over and found that he had no bones broken and was just unconscious. She cast Nayru's love to heal him. Lucario woke up a few moments later and promptly thanked Zelda. She just nodded and they continued out into the foyer which was now inhabited by specters. After a brief fight they made it across the circular foyer into the next room.

When they entered Lucario sensed a faint aura and found a dying knight collapsed on the ground.

"Only the pious can survive here, I have prepared everything, bathe the contraption in waves of flame…" The knight closed his eyes and Lucario and Zelda bent their heads in respect. It took a few minutes for Zelda to teleport out of the temple and give the body to Zimberfizz who sent the body to be buried. Then Zelda teleported back in. Meanwhile Lucario had been wondering what the knight had meant by only the pious could survive. When Zelda came back Lucario questioned _"Zelda do you think you can reach your gods here?"_

" I do not know, but'll try." Zelda replied.

Zelda entered the fog in the room praying to the goddesses while she walked. Suddenly the back of her hand glowed and a yellow screen of light enveloped her. She smiled and thanked Nayru, Din and Farore. She motioned for Lucario to join her. He entered the screen of light letting his belief in aura surround him. The pair trudged into the fog their belief sustaining them. They came to a dark pit in the middle and Lucario said that he could sense the machine on the other side of the pit. Zelda attempted to teleport, but when she tried, the shield began to fade so that was out of the question. Lucario looked around and saw a stone block in the ground he picked it up and dropped it in the pit with a heave. The block stuck! He yelled telepathically at Zelda to look for stone blocks. Eventually they gathered enough and crossed. They were met by what looked like a very large dog. It leapt at Zelda who struck it with Din's fire. The beast spun away and charged at Lucario who used extreme speed to avoid the attack sending it over into the pit. With the deathly howl of the beast three more appeared. Lucario took on the first on surrounding the creature with a double team. The Lucarios surrounding the specter attacked as one dispatching the beast. Zelda reflected the attacks of her beast with Nayru's love and then a magic backed kick sent it sprawling. A combined Din's fire and aura sphere got rid of the last one. The pair walked up to the machine. Zelda used Din's fire to light the fuse and the smashers ran to the safety of the foyer. The machine then exploded sending parts everywhere and dispersing the fog. Lucario and Zelda turned to the now deactivated arcane barrier. With no knowledge of what lay ahead they entered the final section of the temple.

Nomad looked up and saw the two he had caught spying in his temple earlier. "Leave assassins," he roared "or be destroyed!" Lucario and Zelda stood ready for battle. Nomad leapt up into the air narrowly missing Lucario when he brought his staff down.

**Soul King**

**NOMAD**

The text immidiately appeared in front of Zelda and Lucario. Lucario looked at Zelda and she shrugged. Then the battle began. Lucario went into close combat punching and kicking Nomad with all his might. Nomad looked almost bored as he blocked every attack with his staff almost yawning. Zelda threw a fireball which nomad blocked as well.

"Is it my turn now?" Nomad smiled evily.

Nomad went on the offensive sending two super-fast blows at Lucario. The pokemon dodged one, but the other blow sent him sprawling. Zelda took up the fight changing into Sheik and matched every one of Nomad's blows.

"Let's make things interesting." Nomad warned.

Out of nowhere orange mine shaped objects planted themselves into the ground. Nomad began driving Sheik back until her foot him a mine and blew her through two pillars before smashing into the wall. Nomad chuckled, but immidiately was hit in the back with an aura sphere. He turned announcing "You cannot hide from me" and began charging energy.

Lucario looked around and dove behind a pillar before it blew apart. "_Maybe I can."_ Lucario taunted. Nomad growled and sent a blast of energy at Lucario. He leapt aside, but he left himself open from a powerful attack from Nomad that sent the aura user across the chamber. Sheik got up and transformed back into Zelda. She then noticed Lucario struggling to get up. She ran over to him and helped him up. They combined their projectiles to make a firey aura sphere that they sent hurtling at Nomad at near mach 1. It hit Nomad dead on and exploded. Both sighed in relief, but a chuckle was heard which turned into peals of laughter that would have chilled Gannondorf's heart. Nomad stood in front of them like he hadn't been hit at all. Zelda gasped and Lucario growled. Nomad rushed them almost as fast as Sonic. The following blow would have killed them except for Zelda's shield. The blow had still shattered the barrier and sent them flying.

"Lets see how good your senses are." Nomad chuckled. He quickly turned into four of himself. Lucario immidiately closed his eyes and felt the aura of life surround him. He noticed the one on the right had a clearer aura than the rest and fired an aura sphere at him. Nomad grunted in surprise. Lucario followed up with a force palm that sent Nomad back a few paces. Then Zelda made a choice, she unsheated the bow of light and aimed it at Nomad. The following light arrow hit Nomad straight on. The blow sent Nomad crashing into his throne. Zelda collasped exhausted. Lucario after checking on Zelda came to examine Nomad.

Before he could get near an ominous voice called "Lets see how much pain you can take…" Lucario was immidiately forzen and Nomad walked out shaken, but not out. Lucario's eyes widened he had never seen anyone or anything take a direct hit from Zelda's Light Arrow. He attempted to break his bonds, but they held. After Nomad finished charging he released his most devestating attack. Lucario screamed. The energy tore through his entire being. The attack beat him to an inch of death. Nomad's eyes narrowed as Lucario struggling to get up smiled. "Watch the power of AURA STORM!" he said. His aura ability kicking in he unleashed a beam of pure aura at Nomad. Nomad attempted to defend, but the attack hit anyway. Lucario put every ounce of energy he could into the blast. When the attack ended he collasped on the ground blacking out. Zelda woke up and expected to see Lucario helping her instead she saw Lucario eyes closed his heart barely beating and near death. She sent some magical energy to help him. She then looked at Nomad who was laying on the ground. She went over and saw that his eyes were closed and was limp. She turned away to go help Lucario. Suddenly Nomad's eyes snapped open. He got up and stabbed Zelda in the back with his staff. She let out a little gasp as she felt her life force ebbing away.

Lucario had enough energy to sit up and his first sight was Nomad weakend, but alive withdrawing his staff from Zelda's torso. Zelda fell down dead. Not a trophy, but dead, (Tay-I hate my brother for this…)(A/N-I love you to sis.) her corpse slowly disinergrated leaving her light bow and Lucario was left alone with Nomad. Lucario felt his anger fuel his aura. He roared and attacked Nomad with a fury that had only been seen a few times before. He and Nomad clashed with aura and magic explosions filling the room. Finally Lucario stunned Nomad with a force palm and launched an aura sphere the size of the Halberd's mask. Nomad looked up and said quietly "You have doomed this world…" the sphere hit and Nomad collapsed dead. Lucario looked at his enemy and blacked out.

Zelda opened her eyes and found herself looking at a bright blue sky with clouds. She felt exhausted and like she had been stabbed through the… She looked down. Her dress was torn, but the wound that Nomad had inflicted had been healed except for a nasty scar. She got up and looked around. Suddenly pain shot though her and she clutched the wound. She then saw that three women were in front of her. She immidiately recognized the goddesses of Hyrule. She bowed and thanked them.

"The laws of death are different on this plane. When you die you may be reborn by the gods." Farore said "But beware," Nayru warned "Since you are of a different dimension you might not be so lucky next time." "We now send you back to your current plane, for there is an evil force blocking us from bringing you back to Hyrule." Din added. Zelda bowed once more and found herself near where the original portal had spat her out. She looked around and saw Zimberfizz.

"Come with me. I need your assistance." Zelda requested.

"Sure" Zimberfizz complied.

The two traveled through the dungeon which luckily seemed to be void of monsters. When they got to Nomad's throne room Zelda warned Zimberfizz to brace himself. They rushed in to find a dead Nomad and an unconscious Lucario. Zelda noticed that her bow lay near a small splash of blood. She shuddered, but then picked up the bow. She then turned to Lucario who was getting poked by Zimberfizz. She healed him a bit and then woke him up. Lucario opened his eyes to see Zelda standing over him. _"Well that's just great I'm dead.."_ Lucario said.

"Yer not dead mate." Zimberfizz laughed.

"_Then how?"_ Lucario asked looking at Zelda.

"Apparently the rules of death aren't as strict here." Zelda shrugged.

Suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of the room.

"I guess that's your ride gov'." Zimberfizz said "And by the way you asked your on the world of Gielinor some times referred to as Runescape." He added.

"Thank you Zimberfizz," Zelda nodded.

"I should thank you gov'. You got rid of that bugger for me."

Lucario and Zelda nodded and stepped through the portal.

Nomad got up and shrugged off weakness. He would have his vengance later. He teleported out.

**Armanyte: …**

**Taylor-chan: He's unconscious because of the whole Zelda part. *Glares***

**Armanyte: Groan… What you think I'd actually kill Zelda?**

**Taylor-chan: *Glares***

**Armanyte: Anyway keep sending in your suggestions of dungeons and smashers. Reviews are really helpful.**


End file.
